


Blue Skies and a Battle

by CrescentViolett



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Battle, Demonic Beast, During Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Fights, Healing, Implied Death, M/M, On the brink of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentViolett/pseuds/CrescentViolett
Summary: A battle where Caspar gets dangerously hurt, only for Linhardt to come to his rescue right on time.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring (implied)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Blue Skies and a Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Made this for Scores of Heroes, a zine about FE music! Please consider supporting all the other contributors, we all worked very hard on it :3  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this piece and have a nice day

The beast towered over the blue-haired knight, claws spreading out to show sharp nails before its arm swooped downward towards him. Caspar tried to reflect it with his axe; but one of the nails cut through his side regardless, making him stumble back into some of his soldiers as his axe slipped from his hand.

The beast cried out to them; its face revealed uneven teeth, with a tongue flicking out as if it was licking its lips at them. Bright silver scales blinded him as he tried to focus on the creature , the sun preventing him from even daring to look at the beast . 

He looked away, the feeling of his burning eyes disappearing while the pain in his side grew stronger with his movements.

His soldiers pulled him upright - a clear sting going through his side as they did - giving back his axe as the vivid yellow eyes of the beast fixated on him once again.

Running forward his scream filled the air as his lungs started to burn in his chest. It made him feel alive, as if the energy of the sun was flowing within him; the rays behind him cheering him on as he gripped his axe and let it plummet downwards once he reached the beast.

An ear-shattering scream filled the air, but Caspar cared not as he turned his axe and swung again.

Only barely did his steel touch the delicate flesh of the beast, before he was thrown away by the back of the beast's hand as it tried to protect itself.

He landed on his back, ground scraping against his armour as he come to a halt meters away from the creature. Another sharp pain went through his side, the red of his own blood creeping through his armour like the winds creeping through the walls of old, battered houses.

They locked eyes, the beast flicking its tongue again as it moved forward towards Caspar.

"Come at me then!" he screamed at the beast, trying his best to sit upright while he tried to face the monster.

But it looked away from the knight, instead finding a dozen new targets as Caspar's battalion tried to protect him.

His eyes widened, his muscles overworking themselves so he could stand up - but his feeble attempts only increased the pain in his side. He could see his soldiers fighting bravely, not one of them backing out of the fight as the monster swung its arms from side to side as it took several people at a time. Swords clashed against the scales of the beast, some weapons breaking like  matchsticks under the force some of his soldiers put them through; but none of them could make a dent in the creature.

"STOP!" But his words were drowned by the beast ' s screech as it looked down at a soldier who had penetrated its skin with a lance, letting its claws swoop through the air again and leaving nothing behind but the  broken shaft of the weapon .

The others followed the same fate as Caspar tried and tried again to stand up, to get them out of there. A massacre played before his eyes until his tears became so thick the entire scene became a blur of red and silver.

He saw the creature move towards him again, finished with the small annoyance that was once Caspar's beloved soldiers. The tears ran down his face as the beast towered over him once again, those yellow orbs glowing even brighter than before as it looked down.

"Well finish it, you coward!" He tried to scream his words, but they sounded choked as his throat refused to let out more air. He gripped his axe and held it above his head as his last attempt to defend himself.

It growled towards him, white and red saliva dripping from its mouth as it opened up while moving its head down towards Caspar.

White light started appearing at the sides, growing bigger and more intense as it burned his eyes - making him look away as an explosive-like noise filled his ears.

Opening his eyes he saw the beast staggered back, its claws protecting its face as it screamed in agony.

It made Caspar blink for a moment, not realising someone had come for him.

"Might not have finished it off. That's more your job, isn't it, Caspar?"

The voice beside him brought a smile to his face, joy flowing through his entire body as he saw the figure of Linhardt standing there. His dark green hair flowed softly in the wind, his stature strong and determined as he looked at the screaming beast.

"Lin-"

"Now come on, Caspar, we don't have all day," Linhardt said while he kneeled beside him, putting his hands on the wound. Pure white light wrapped around his hands and reached Caspar's side, relieving him of his pain almost instantly.

He watched Linhardt work, always fascinated with the way healers could ask for the Goddess' aid so easily. Somehow Caspar liked this feeling more than he should; the man had healed him many times over the years, but despite Caspar feeling sorry for him, he didn't want to change his ways on the battlefield. They were his, and even if Linhardt had asked him multiple times to slow down, he knew he would always come to his rescue.

A loud growl shook him from his thoughts, the beast standing up after its confusion to face the two as Linhardt finished his job. "Go and unleash hell, Caspar."

The blue-haired knight stood up shaky, wiping off sweat from his face as he gripped his axe tight. A feeble smile played on his lips as he felt his body revitalise with new strength.

"Will do."


End file.
